Shorts
by Mykindofstories
Summary: Random short drabbles that are done in a few thousand words. Read the first one and tell me what you think!


**A/N - Random drabble. I was bored so c: Hope you guys enjoy!**

Summer Paradise

I stepped out of my car, looking up at the dreaded place called High School. I just got here and it seemed I has been back at school for weeks. I could sense that other people felt that way too. With a tired sigh, I closed my baby's door and locked it. Almost immediately, Dez and Trish popped up out of nowhere - Dez looking hyped up and Trish in her non-caring self.

"So Austin, how was your summer vacation?" Trish asked as we walked up the stairs. "Mine was ah-mazing! My family took a trip to Milan and gosh that place is beautiful! The clothes, the boys, the shopping, the boys! It's too bad I couldn't bring one of them Italian guys back with me. Instead I'm stuck with guys like him." Trish said looking at the red head with distaste who was happily smiling.

"Sounds amazing Trish. Mine wasn't too bad. Ya know, headed to the beach every day." I kept mine short.

"You guys missed out. Mine was the best - I made bracelets with Todd and ate horse fo-" Dez' outburst was cut off with Trish's hand covering his mouth. She gave him a small knock-it-off smile before turning to me.

"Austin spill. Something happened didn't it." She questioned. My eyes widened.

"Pshh no! Why would you think that." I leaned against the locked and kept blowing my fringe up.

"Cause you only do that when your ly- EW! DID YOU JUST LICK MY HAND?!" Trish looked at Dez murderously.

"Yup! Did you know your hand tastes horrible?" Dez told her with a grin on his face. Trish wiped her hand on my jacket before hitting Dez on the head. I winced as I heard Dez's screams.

"Maybe that's enough Trish." I stepped into the fight. Surprisingly she had calmed down considerably but had a curious look in her eyes. Dez, poor kid, was rubbing his head to ease the pain. He looked like someone had just killed Todd and ran over the body with a train.

"So what did happen over the summer?" Trish asked once again. I knew she was going to find out one way or another. I gulped. Then, as on cue the bell went. Dez sprinted his way across the hall and I slammed the locker next to me.

"Sorry Trish got to go to class! Bye!" I yelled as I swiftly escaped her interrogation.

"You idiot! Were in the same class!" I heard her voice after me. _Damn._

* * *

It was now 3rd period. Since Trish sat nowhere near me in the first 2 lessons, I avoided her gaze and stared at anything but her. However this class was different. Trish sat directly behind me and I could already see the balls of paper scrunched up; ready to lock and aim. Thankfully, the lesson was English and we were watching a film on Shakespeare life. Saving myself from falling asleep I stared out the window. I could almost see the beach where I spent my summer playing and chilling. Where I met _her. _

_"Uhmmm.. Could I have a fruity mint swirl please." The small brunette girl in front of me spoke. The vendor nodded and began scooping the ice cream. I saw her checking her bag for money but it seemed she forgot to bring her purse. "I don-_

_"Ill pay for her." I heard myself saying. She looked at me confused. I handed the seller a 5 dollar bill and asked for a cookie dough cone. After getting my ice cream, I sat down by the coast. _

_"Mind if I sit here?" Someone asked. I looked up to see the girl from the stand. I nodded wordlessly as I finally saw her face. She was beautiful. She sat down, her legs stretched out. "Thanks for that. I'll pay you back." _

_"No! Don't worry about it." She looked at me skeptically but gave me a small smile. "I'm Austin Moon by the way." _

_"Ally Dawson." I was about to question her when she beat me to it. "I'm on holiday here with my family." I nodded as I comfortable silence fell upon us as we watched the sun disappear behind the waves. "I better be going, I didn't realize it was this late." Ally spoke up. _

_"Oh.. Yeah. Mind if I walk you back?" Ally turned to me smiling. _

_"No, I wouldn't mind." _

"Earth to Austin!?" Trish brought me out of my memoir. "Class is over! Where have you been?!" I blinked.

"Nowhere. Come on, lets go to Chem." I quickly left the room leaving Trish in suspicion.

Chemistry wasn't interesting at all. Instead of blowing things up we were given the re-run on safety and rules. Frankly everyone ignored him and spent the lesson doing whatever. It seemed like he couldn't care less either. Either texting, painting nails, talking, chucking paper planes at each other. One couple were even sneaking kisses in the back. The girl seemed so shy in front of everyone. She reminded me of Ally.

_"Don't your parents ever say something?" She asked me as we walked down the pier._

_"Like what?"_

_"How you don't spend any time with them? Your always here." Ally questioned, her small hand in mine. I shrugged. _

_"Not really. They know i love the beach and even more so that your here." I smiled down at her. "What about your parents? Your on holiday yet you seem to spend more time with me. Not that I don't mind." I quickly saved. She giggled; music to my ears. _

_"Well, they said it was a family holiday and in a way it is. But there so caught up with work so I guess they don't mind that I'm having fun. That's the point right?" I nodded at her statement. We reached the end of the pier and sat down at the edge so our legs dangled over the edge. _

_"What's going to happen when they stop working? Are you gonna leave for a bit?" I asked curiously. She turned to me with a small smile. _

_"I'll always come back to you Austin." Unconsciously we both leaned in and our lips met. Slowly Ally tangled her hands into my hair, unsure of what to do. In response I pulled her closer. It was perfect. _

* * *

By lunch, most of the student body knew I was out of it. I had been day dreaming all day about my time with Ally. I kept seeing her face, hearing her voice in the crowds and smelling her perfume. It was overwhelming how much I missed a girl I met a while ago. I slumped down next to Dez across from Trish.

"Okay Austin, what is going on!? It's spread; your story's catching like wild fire! I mean, your more talked about Lyla doing the dirty deed. People are saying your doing drugs!" She hissed.

"Nothing is going on! I'm just feeling the back-to-school blues." I dismissed getting fed up. I saw Trish visibly squeezing the life out of her sandwich though her expression was calm. She forced a smile, threw her food and stormed off. She reminded me of when Ally told me she was going home.

_"Austin... I need to tell you something." She whispered. Since they day we met, we had been meeting up at the beach from sunrise till sunset. I've always wanted to kiss her, but the most I got too was a peck on the cheek and holding hands. I brushed a stray curl behind her ear._

_"What is it?" The sun had already set and it looked like we were the last two on the beach. _

_"My family and I are going back at the end of this week." I pulled my breath in. _

_"What?! But there's still a week left!" I protested, pulling her small body onto my lap. She nuzzled into my shoulder. _

_"I know.. my mum wants me back in time for school. To get ready and such." Not speaking, I started carving her name in the sand. "What are you doing?" Ally asked me with humor in her tone. I smiled at her playfully. _

_"We need to mark our place." In response she got of me and added '+Austin' and drew a heart around it. She then came and sat down next to me, leaning on my shoulder. "I'm gonna miss you Als." I said softly into her hair. Ally turned and gave me a chaste kiss. _

_"I'm gonna miss you too." _

_"Maybe there's a way you can stay?" I asked hopefully, wrapping an arm around her waist. She sighed. _

_"If my dad's business moved him here in Miami then yeah." We watched the waves roll in. "But otherwise no."_

"Woah, Austin! What's into you!?" Dez slapped me. I stumbled in my seat and focused as I saw the whole cafeteria staring at me.

"What was that for?" I asked as my cheek began to throb.

"You were smiling at the lunch lady like you wanted to kiss her." He said clearly. Mental images sprung up into my mind. Without a word I walked out the room, trying to get rid of those pictures my mind made up.

* * *

"Cya Austin!" Trish called out. We made up in Art and finally the end of the day. I waved, leaning against my car waiting for Dez as she left. At least I was going to see her again.

_"Bye Austin." Ally said sadly. I quickly wiped away the tears with the pad of my thumbs. _

_"This isn't goodbye Ally, I'll see you soon." I kissed her gently as tears welled up in my eyes too. I wasn't happy with the way she was leaving. We pulled away and Ally got into the car, her parents patiently waiting. "Call me whenever!" _

_"I promise." She said as she drove away, her hand waving out the window. As the car turned out of sight, I walked down to where we wrote our names and for the first time in a long time, I sat there._

A ring of my phone brought me out of my misery. I answered it after a few rings had passed.

"Hello?"

"Turn around." The familiar voice made me curious. So I did.

And there was Ally Dawson. Smiling away and laughing at my expression of pure shock. I quickly ran up to her and pulled her into a hug, kissing her on the lips.

"How?!" Was my first question after we broke apart.

"My dad's business moved." She laughed. Ally pecked my lips once more.

"Oh.. Am I interrupting anything?" Dez asked as he strolled up to us, eyebrow raised, looking at our locked hands.

"Uhm.. Actually Dez, could you take my car home for me? I'm gonna head down to the beach with Als." He grinned evilly as he sat in the drivers seat and turned on the ignition. Hopefully I wasn't going to regret my choice.

As Dez turned out the school, I walked hand in hand down to the beach with Ally and back to our paradise.

* * *

**A/N - Hope you guys liked my little one shot. Uhm, no prizes on guessing what song this was revolved around cx Review for more i guess and leave songs that you want me to do! **

**Read and Review Connecters!  
MyKindOfStories xx**


End file.
